1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for manufacturing coat hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical coat hanger is wound from wire element comprising a body having a hook engaged thereon, in which a wound portion is formed between the body and the hook and is generally formed manually.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel mechanism for forming the coat hangers.